


Mientras mi gemelo duerme...

by MarauderGirl



Series: mientras mi gemelo duerme... [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Descriptivo a cagar, Drabble, Incest, Light Voyeurism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, My shitty writing 💕, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Underage (16/16), light exhibitionism, odio las tildes, primer fanfic de toda la vida... asi que no es muy bueno xd, tal vez algún día aprenda a escribir bonito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderGirl/pseuds/MarauderGirl
Summary: Atsumu sólo quería dormir... Osamu tenía otros planes para sus noches.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Series: mientras mi gemelo duerme... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006812
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Mientras mi gemelo duerme...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As my twin sleeps...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466312) by [MarauderGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderGirl/pseuds/MarauderGirl). 



> Esta es una traducción de mi propio trabajo, asi que traducire hasta las notas de autor.
> 
> Lamento que esto sea super descriptivo, pero soy una persona super matematica y sumandole que estudie/trabajo en ramas de informatica e ingenieria electronica, mi forma de expresarme no evoluciono para mejor. Jamas he podido escribir bonito, o escribir textos largos poeticamente descritos. Estoy acostumbrada a hacer informes descriptivos y consisos sin chamullo o flores, literalmente escribir lo justo y necesario. Y pucha, es algo que notarán en cualquier wea que escriba.. 😂
> 
> Mis mensajes en español tienen hartas expresiones chilenas, pero los fics como tal estan hechos lo más neutral posible :)
> 
> El beta reader para ambos fic fue [bakuguito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuguito/pseuds/bakuguito)... amiga de infancia, que arrastre con mucho cariño al lado oscuro del fandom 😚💖

Osamu se masturba casi a diario y ni siquiera intenta hacerlo de manera silenciosa, porque Atsumu siempre ha tenido el sueño muy pesado... así que después de que Atsumu se duerme, comienza su tiempo privado.

Ni se imagina… que Atsumu lo pilla 90% de las veces.

Al principio, Atsumu sólo miraba al techo con la esperanza de que Osamu terminaría pronto, ya que tenía sueño y no podía dormir debido a los ruidos que hacía su gemelo.  **Siempre** se ponía duro por Osamu. Aguantó solo 1 mes sin tocarse.

Ahora, la mayoría de las sesiones de Osamu también son de Atsumu... De hecho, Atsumu se las arregla para no hacer ningún ruido, y Osamu nunca lo ha pillado. No sólo encuentra los sonidos de su gemelo excitantes, sino que  también le calienta el ser pillado en el acto.

En el primer año de secundaria, Osamu comienza a susurrar 'tsumu. Al principio a Atsumu le da un mini ataque al corazón, porque cree que Osamu finalmente lo descubrió. Después de que no ocurre nada, piensa que solo está imaginando cosas... le toma una semana darse cuenta de que, de hecho, no está imaginando cosas... Al día siguiente no es capaz de ver a Osamu a los ojos, ese día termina siendo su peor práctica de toda la vida. Osamu no entiende qué está sucediendo...

En casa, Atsumu hace un pequeño experimento: se cambia a uno de sus shorts más reveladores, unos pequeños shorts rojos de entrenamiento que hacen que su culo se vea increíble, pero que son demasiado reveladores como para ser usados en la práctica... Se acuesta una hora antes de lo habitual, haciendo algo un poco atrevido, yéndose a dormir a la cama de Osamu, decide dormir boca abajo dando la cara a la pared.

Osamu se muere de calentura después de ver a Atsumu en esos shortcitos ... Cuando finalmente decide irse a dormir, encuentra a Atsumu profundamente dormido en su cama con su perfecto y redondo culo en el aire. Si antes estaba un poco duro, ahora está como piedra. Esos shorts no esconden nada. Se mete en la cama al lado de Atsumu, y procede a masturbarse en silencio, está tan perdido en sus sensaciones que no nota cuando su gemelo despierta. En ese momento, Osamu hace algo que nunca había hecho antes...

Agarra el culo de Atsumu mientras se toca así mismo, y sigue masajeando a Atsumu hasta que se corre. Atsumu está duro como una roca, empujando ligeramente contra la cama y haciendo todo lo posible para no ser atrapado. Realmente debería ser sincero y decir algo, pero no cree estar listo para tener esa conversación…

Osamu no nota nada fuera de lo usual. Se limpia, cubre a Atsumu, se acurruca contra él y se va a dormir con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

Por otro lado, Atsumu se está muriendo de calentura debido a todo lo que sucedió y se está arrepintiendo de todas sus decisiones de vida... pero incluso cuando le duelen las pelotas, piensa como disfruta compartir cama con su gemelo, y piensa cómo esta situación vale la pena.

Después de un tiempo logra quedarse dormido.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, como dije en el otro fic... Tengo infinitas ships y sólo un 5% deben ser ships incestuosas... pero como l@s antis han webeado tanto, obligada a intentar escribir y aportar contenido a mis ships xd
> 
> [Imagen de referencia para los shorts de Atsumu](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EmWIR3eWMAE7dCI?format=jpg&name=medium)


End file.
